Siku
by Veintiocho
Summary: Los inuit eran muy hospitalarios, eso le habían comentado sus compañeros. Por eso, Naruto no se sorprendió cuando el patriarca le ordenó a su hijo menor, el cual ya estaba comprometido, que se acostara con él. Con un completo desconocido. SasuNaruSasu. SasuGaa.


Naruto Copyrigth Masashi Kishimoto  
**W**arning: Ligth Shota  
**28.N**otes: Disculpen por haber intentado participar en ese festival sasunaru de fb u_u Estoy avergonzada, esas cosas no son mi estilo. Un concurso de popularidad en una red social donde no importa la calidad, no, no gracias. Mis autoras favoritas y las mejores que he leído nunca participarían en cosas así ;_; Que verguenza...

Bueno, cuando estaba en la escuela, mi maestro me comento que en la Antártida, los "inuit o esquimales" tenían la costumbre de dejar que extraños durmiesen con sus esposas. Era una especie de acto de buena fe, y para darle la bienvenida. Por supuesto, no es el 100% cierto, pero algo de verdad tiene esa costumbre.

* * *

•**Siku**•  
_By veintiocho_

* * *

La salida del sol, una luz tan brillante asomándose por un paisaje cubierto de blanco. El cielo era a esas horas, prácticamente naranja.

Nieve fría y un inexplicable sol cálido sobre él, una estrella que no importaba cuanto se esforzarse no lograba transmitirle esa sensación de bochorno que sentía cuando un par de ojos oscuros se cruzaban con los suyos.

Naruto bajo la cámara, cerrando los ojos, escondiendo su mirada azul cielo tras sus parpados que temblaron ante el recuerdo de un cuerpo joven y pálido acurrucado junto al suyo.

Hacia un par de semanas había llegado a ese lugar, por petición de su jefe, como fotógrafo y parte del equipo encargado de un nuevo y prometedor documental sobre la vida en la Antártida. Y aunque al principio no podía controlar la emoción de llegar a un lugar inhóspito y desconocido, terminó siendo golpeado por la cruda realidad.

Lo monótona que era la vida allí.

Cazar, pescar, comer, dormir. La vida de los inuit(1) era tan trillada que podía morir de aburrimiento si lo forzaban a quedarse a vivir ahí por más de un mes. ¿Cómo podía la gente vivir de forma tan simple? Sus compañeros lo reprendieron por esas ideas, recomendándole que aprendiese algo sobre aquel pueblo y su calmado estilo de vida.

—Espero que disfrute su estancia aquí. –Le había dicho el patriarca de la tribu: Fugaku Uchiha. Junto a él se encontraban sus dos hijos y un joven pelirrojo de ojos claros. Evidentemente no era un Uchiha, pero vivía con aquella familia por alguna razón. Naruto no tardaría en enterarse porque—. Si necesita algo, por favor, no dude en pedirlo.

—Gracias a usted por la bienvenida. —repitieron en coro los miembros del equipo, con sonrisas cálidas y los dientes castañeando. No importaba la cantidad de ropa que se pusieran encima, seguía haciendo frío.

El primer día Naruto se la pasó fotografiando absolutamente todo, tal y como era su trabajo. Se enamoró del paisaje, por supuesto, y casi lloró de emoción cuando observó por primera vez la aurora boreal –se pasó varias horas despierto, fotografiando el hermoso espectáculo de luces en el cielo—.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Aquella primera noche, cuando regreso al hogar del patriarca de la tribu, este lo recibió con mirada preocupada. Naruto le sonrió, diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Sus compañeros le habían advertido que debía de ser respetuoso y que, de ser necesario, mintiera de sentirse incómodo.

—Oh, no pasa nada, ¡enserio! –rió, frotándose las manos. Eran pasadas las 12 y en realidad ya tenía sueño—. Solo iré a acostarme y ya.

—Hace mucho frío, ¿seguro que podrá dormir tranquilamente? –El mayor de expresión adusta cruzó los brazos, sin verse amenazante—. La mayoría de personas que vienen por primera vez no pueden conciliar el sueño hasta varios días después. –Naruto tragó pesadamente—. Déjeme ayudarlo.

—¿Eh? –pestañeó confundido. Ya le habían prestado bastantes pieles para que se abrigara durante la noche—. Bueno… —recordó nuevamente la advertencia de sus compañeros "_acepta todo lo que ellos te ofrezcan y sé amable_"—. De acuerdo, creo que si necesito algo de abrigo…

—¡Sasuke! –llamó el mayor, y un joven no tardo en aparecer en la estancia. Naruto lo reconoció rápidamente, era uno de los hijos de aquel hombre. Tenía el cabello y ojos oscuros, como la mayoría de personas ahí, pero parecía ser de los más jóvenes—. Llévalo a su habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como diga. –El moreno enfocó su mirada intensa en el rubio, quien curvó las cejas, extrañado. Sin darle mayor importancia, siguió a Sasuke hacia una de las habitaciones que le habían prestado. Se sorprendió al verlo retirar las sabanas para que pudiera acostarse.

—¿D-Dormirás conmigo?

Sasuke se detuvo, volviendo el rostro hacia el rubio. Una sonrisilla se dibujo en sus labios, una que parecía decir "¿recién te enteras?".

—Es para que no pase frío durante la noche. –Le explicó, como parecían hacer las maestras con los niños pequeños. Naruto apretó los labios, crispando los dedos. La actitud de aquel chico pedante empezaba a irritarlo.

Pero no podía rechazar una oferta de aquella familia, o sus compañeros lo asesinarían y darían sus restos como alimento a inocentes pingüinos.

Una vez dentro de aquella cama, cubiertos por varias sábanas hechas con piel de lobo marino, recordó que nunca había compartido la cama con otro hombre. Tal vez con algún amigo, pero nunca con un extraño. Solamente con una que otra chica casual –y para otras cosas diferentes a dormir—.

Sus dientes castañearon. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo algo de fróo. Observó de soslayo al moreno, quien parecía haber ya conciliado el sueño y tenía los ojos cerrados. La nariz respingada y la piel blanca armonizaban con el oscuro color de su cabello y sus pestañas largas. A pesar de que en general los inuit tenían una nariz achatada, aquel muchacho tenía una nariz muy bonita.

"Si no se hubiese metido a la cama conmigo, seguramente hubiera tenido mucho más frio", se dijo a si mismo, tentado a decirle "gracias", aprovechando que estaba dormido.

—¿No puede dormir?

Entreabrió la boca, sonrojándose de golpe –a pesar de tener frío— al ver como Sasuke se giraba hacia el, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos negros. ¡Había estado despierto todo el tiempo!

—¡Pues es evidente que no!

El chico entornó la mirada, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Naruto volvió la vista hacia el techo, sintiéndose nervioso al verse reflejado en las pupilas oscuras del moreno.

—¿Le parezco desagradable?

El rubio giró el rostro hacia Sasuke, con las mejillas aún coloreadas. El joven tenía la mirada cansada, seguro ya tenía sueño, pero sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo.

—Un poco. –contestó sinceramente—. Sino hablaras de forma tan…

—-Me refiero a físicamente.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, tentado a girarse y darle la espalda a Sasuke. Pero este seguía viéndolo con sus bonitos ojos negros y a él no le gustaba mentir.

—No, no me pareces desagradable.

—Bien. –sentenció, antes de erguirse y levantar las sábanas, posicionándose a horcajadas sobre el rubio, para después volver a cubrirse con las gruesas pieles de animales. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, ya tenía al chico bajándole los pantalones.

—¡¿Pero que estás…?! –estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima bruscamente, pero la mirada suplicante del moreno lo detuvo, y se permitió escuchar las palabras del moreno.

—Déjeme ayudarlo. –Le pidió, mientras se quitaba los guantes.

Su mente —algo lenta por culpa de la temperatura—no tardo en atar cabos y comprender por fin de que iba la situación. El ofrecimiento del padre de Sasuke, las preguntas sobre su mal sueño, la advertencia de sus amigos sobre ser "amable".

Sasuke no lo desnudo, solo le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Se estremeció cuando aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo entró en contacto con la baja temperatura del ambiente.

Pero no tardó nada en sentir nuevamente el calor atraparlo por completo.

—_Oh…_ —exhaló, encogiéndose sobre si mismo.

Sasuke tampoco se desnudo, se limitó a acariciarle el miembro, hundiendo los dedos en la mata de cabello rubio en su entrepierna, antes de bajarse los pantalones y montarse sobre sus caderas. Sasuke era estrecho, y cálido. Naruto se preguntó si era virgen, pero dada las circunstancias, supuso que no.

No tardó nada en correrse, gimiendo bajito, temiendo que los demás los escucharan. Normalmente era tan escandaloso durante el sexo que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gritar.

No supo si Sasuke llegó también a correrse. Cuando acabaron, estaba tan cansado que no tardo en quedarse dormido.

Esa noche soñó con la aurora boreal.

* * *

—¿No te pusiste condón? ¡Pero que idiota eres! —lo reprendió su superior, mientras otros dos de sus compañeros reían a carcajadas—. Tienes suerte de que haya sido un hombre, más te vale no haberle contagiado nada raro.

—¿Cómo que tengo suerte? ¡Soy heterosexual! –Naruto agitó una mano frente al director—. ¡Prácticamente ME violaron!

—Pues no tienes cara de haber pasado mala noche. —bromeó un castaño, pegándole un codazo en las costillas, para después seguir riendo.

—Ya, no es gracioso. –cortó el jefe del grupo, pegándole un zape en la nuca al castaño—. Dale unos condones a este idiota. A ver si la próxima vez se cuida.

—¿P-Próxima vez? –Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos de nuevo?

—Deberías ser agradecido de tener alguien con quien compartir la cama. Otras personas del equipo tuvieron que pasar la noche solos y no durmieron nada. —Señaló a una parejilla—. Esos dos vinieron en pareja, así que no pasaron mala noche. Pero de haber venido solo uno, hubiera tenido que pedirle al dueño de casa que le prestara a una mujer.

Naruto quiso quejarse de haber dormido con un hombre, pero recordó que en el hogar donde se había quedado no habitaban mujeres. La esposa de Fugaku había fallecido hace años y solo vivían sus dos hijos y aquel pelirrojo.

¿Con cuántos viajeros se habría acostado Sasuke?

* * *

La primera vez que subió a uno de los trineos halados por perros siberianos, se tropezó estúpidamente, rodando por la nieve. Sasuke no puedo evitar que una carcajada escapara de sus delgados y pálidos labios. Naruto le hecho la culpa a los perros.

—¡Al menos enséñame a subirme a esta cosa!

Sasuke se arrodilló frente a uno de los perros, y le acarició la cabeza. Naruto calló cuando observó al animal agitar la cola, dócilmente, y olfatear el rostro del moreno con familiaridad. Sasuke sonrió, tomó el rostro del animal y le dio un casto beso en la nariz.

Una punzada de inexplicables celos en el pecho del rubio lo hizo curvar las cejas. Recordó que Sasuke no lo había besado mientras lo hacían, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Sé amable con ellos, ¿me oíste? —le advirtió el moreno, con expresión adusta y voz rasposa. Se levantó y luego de despedirse con un ademán, se alejó a paso lento del rubio. Naruto lo dejó ir, sintiendo el corazón palpitándole con más fuerza al verlo acercarse al pelirrojo que antes había visto, tomándolo suavemente de la mano y susurrándole algo al oído. Luego, estos se rozaron la nariz en un gesto típico de afecto.

Aquella noche sí uso un condón, no por cuidarse a sí mismo –a pesar de la idea de que Sasuke se hubiese acostado con otras personas—, sino por respeto a aquel muchacho de cabello llamativo.

* * *

—Ahhh… —le frotó los muslos al moreno, jadeando asustado cuando se percató de lo dentro que estaba. Sasuke era muy, muy profundo, más que la novia que lo esperaba en casa—. Mierda…

Sasuke soltó una risilla, poco acostumbrado a aquella extraña costumbre del rubio de blasfemar cuando lo hacían. Cuando dormía con Gaara, este apenas y hacia ruido, era muy callado. Y cuando lo hacia con otros turistas, estos apenas y podían respirar.

—Sakari(2)… —susurró bajito el moreno, y Naruto enfocó su mirada vidriosa en el rostro pálido y de mejillas sonrosadas, enternecido. Quiso preguntarle que significaba, pero estaba más precupado anhelando el sabor de los suaves labios del moreno.

—S-Sasuke…

—¿Hmm? –preguntó, inclinándose sobre el para escucharlo. Sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse, pero Sasuke apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio para evitar que esto sucediera.

—¿Puedo besarte?

El moreno dejó caer los párpados, exhalando cuando sintió al rubio vaciarse dentro de él. Su semen caliente lo llenó tan rápido que tuvo que apoyar la frente sobre la del rubio porque estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia. Ni siquiera se percató de que en esa ocasión Naruto no se había puesto condón.

—¿R-Realmente lo… necesitas?

Naruto no respondió, entendiendo sin mucho esfuerzo la indirecta implícita. Después de todo, Sasuke tenía pareja, y una a la cual debía de apreciar mucho.

—Sí…

Aun así, se besaron.

* * *

—Mi espíritu guía es el lobo. —Sasuke dibujaba en la nieve con un dedo, haciendo la forma de uno de aquellos bellos animales. Naruto se encontraba a su lado, arreglando el lente de la cámara.

—¿Y cual seria el mío?

Sasuke lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—No tienes, ni lo tendrás. Se debe hacer una ceremonia para…

—Andaaaa… —El trigueño lo enfocó con su cámara, sonriendo traviesamente—. Dame algo de material, si es necesario miénteme…

—No me gusta mentir.

—Porfa, solo finge que eres uno de esos chamanes(3) y dime cual es el "nombre mi espíritu guía"….

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sonriendo con cansancio. Volvió la vista hacia la nieve, inclinándose para hacer otro dibujo.

—El zorro blanco…

—Oh… —Naruto continúo enfocándolo, observando como aquel digito trazaba curvas sobre la superficie blanca—. ¿Y porqué?

—Porque eres ruidoso, ruin, escandaloso…

—Ya, ya, paso de escuchar aquellos dulces argumentos. –Bajó su cámara, observando al moreno con expresión irritada—. Un zorro, bah…

Sasuke se levantó, clavando sus ojos negros en los azules del rubio. Naruto pensó que no importaba cuanto lo pensase, Sasuke tenía unas facciones demasiado bonitas para las de un hombre.

—A mi me gusta…

Las noches anteriores, había sido Sasuke el que tomaba la iniciativa. Naruto supuso que era porque él debía ser "atento" con los huéspedes. Pero arriesgándose a recibir una reprimenda, se permitió tomar el control de la situación esa noche.

—Ohhh… —El trigueño meneó las caderas, resoplando con fuerza, como un animal, apoyando todo su peso en sus antebrazos, a ambos lados del cuerpo del moreno, mientras este se retorcía de placer debajo de él, jadeando bajito y con la mirada pérdida—. Me aprietas… ¡tan fuerte! —le susurró con voz grave al oído. Sasuke le acarició los hombros, y Naruto pasó sus labios por su rostro, rozándole la frente, las mejillas sonrojadas, la nariz puntiaguda y los labios húmedos. A Sasuke se le erizaba la piel con cada roce, sintiendo el frió calarle hasta los huesos, y las poderosas embestidas del rubio. Le parecía una locura tener sexo sin ropa, considerando el frío que hacia, pero Naruto quería sentir todo de él.

Hacia frío, y aun así sus labios le quemaban la piel. Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a besar en la boca(4), pero Naruto tenía una innata habilidad para usar la lengua, por lo que terminó correspondiéndole torpemente debido a su poca experiencia.

Le arañó la espalda en dos ocasiones, cuando estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva o cuando intentaba morderle los labios. No quería que dejara marcas que Gaara pudiera ver.

Antes de quedarse dormidos, Naruto le habló de América. Le contó sobre su hogar, su familia, sus amigos, mientras le acariciaba el vientre y el pecho desnudo. Sasuke lo escuchó en silencio, percibiendo la sensación de nostalgia en su voz. Naruto le comentó que faltaba unos cuantos días su equipo regresaría a América. Sasuke lo observó con los párpados pesados y le susurro un "me alegro por ti" con voz adormilada. Escuchó que el rubio le preguntaba algo, pero fingió quedarse dormido.

_**{ **_"_¿Vendrías conmigo?** }**_

* * *

—Deberíamos regresar… tu equipo no tarda nada en partir.

—Solo será un minuto… —Naruto acomodó el trípode sobre una superficie plana, apuntando la cámara hacia el frente, donde podía percibirse parte del suelo y el cielo nocturno. Sasuke se encontraba junto a él, observándolo hacer su trabajo, sintiendo la presencia del rubio un tanto más lejana.

Estaba molesto.

—Creí que ya habías tomado varias fotos de la aurora boreal. —Sasuke se frotó las manos embutadas en gruesos guantes. Podía escuchar la respiración irregular del rubio. El lente resbaló de entre sus dedos y maldijo en voz alta, para después inclinarse y recogerla, limpiándola rápidamente.

—Ya, ya está listo. –Las luces en el cielo no tardaron en aparecer y Naruto sonrió con naturalidad, como si las estuviese viendo por primera vez—. Son hermosas…

—Lo sé. —Sasuke sintió la mano de Naruto tomando la suya y tirando de ella hacia adelante—. Naruto…

—Shh… —se llevó un dedo a los labios—. La cámara esta grabando… —avanzo unos pasos, llevando a Sasuke consigo. Se pararon a unos metros de la cámara, aun tomados de la mano. Naruto continuaba con la mirada en el cielo, y Sasuke lo veía a él—. No creo que pueda volver pronto…

—Lo supuse. —Sasuke le apretó suavemente la mano—. Nadie lo hace…

—Sasuke, por favor…

—No… —cortó rápidamente el moreno, percibiendo por donde iba la conversación. Hacia unos días Naruto le había vuelto a pedir que fuera a América con él—. Yo pertenezco aquí…

El rubio no dijo nada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y llorar. Se acuclilló en el suelo, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Se sentía completamente estúpido por ponerse así por un rechazo. Tenía una novia esperándolo en casa, y a él no le gustaban los hombres. Pero aun así le dolía que Sasuke prefiriese vivir en un paraíso congelado que entre sus cálidos brazos. ¿No era suficiente el calor que le ofrecía?

—Bésame… —pidió en voz baja, sin mirar a Sasuke. Este cerró los ojos, tentado a negárselo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque era una tradición ser amables con los viajeros. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente al rubio. Acercó el rostro hacia él, cerrando los ojos; pero antes de que sus labios se rozasen, Naruto lo detuvo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada azul cielo del rubio empañada por las lágrimas.

—¿Ya no quieres? –preguntó incómodo, desviando la mirada hacia los labios del rubio.

—Bésame como lo haces con _él_…

Sasuke sonrió, casi con tristeza, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que sentía por Naruto, y de lo que Naruto sentía por él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y rozando muy despacio la nariz del trigueño. Este terminó rompiendo en llanto, sus lágrimas hundiéndose en la nieve profunda. El moreno no se tomó la molestia de consolarlo, y prefirió observarlo con ojos fríos. Naruto no lo juzgó, esa era su naturaleza. En el poco tiempo que había pasado con Sasuke, se percato de lo diferente que era de su gente.

Gaara en algún momento lo había llamado "Siku(5)", y Sasuke sonreía cuando lo hacia.

—¿Sabes la utilidad que le damos a la aurora boreal? –Naruto negó despacio, sin devolverle la mirada al moreno—. Lleva nuestros mensajes a los espíritus.

—Suena genial… —bromeó el rubio, sorbiendo por su nariz, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sasuke sonrió, acariciándole el rostro trigueño.

—Le pediré que te envié mis mensajes cuando regreses a América.

Más tarde, después de despedirse definitivamente de la familia Uchiha, y de Sasuke, Naruto se encontró con un grupo de comerciantes. Su equipo se detuvo un minuto a conversar con ellos, mientras él le echaba un vistazo al video que había grabado hacia poco tiempo, tratando de calmar la ansiedad de ya no poder ver a Sasuke.

—¿Se encontraron mujeres muy guapas? –preguntó uno de los comerciantes, con una sonrisa lasciva. Todos rieron, excepto Naruto, y le aseguraron que sí, que había mujeres guapas y muy amables. Bromearon acerca de la hospitalidad de aquella familia y luego se despidieron. Antes de subir a la embarcación de regreso a la ciudad, siguió con la mirada al grupo de comerciantes.

Se preguntó cual de todos ellos dormiría con Sasuke.

* * *

(1)**Inuit** es la verdadera forma en la que se le llama a los esquimales. Significa "gente" mientras que esquimales significa "gente que come carne cruda", por lo que se le considera una denominación despectiva de esos pobladores. ¡Nunca los llamen así o se ofenderán!

(2)**Sakari** significa "_dulce"_. Sasuke pensaba que Naruto era alguien dulce.

(3)**Chamanes** son hechiceros, se encargan de las ceremonias espirituales.

(4)Los inuit normalmente cuando se besan, rozan sus narices. De ahí nace la expresión "_beso esquimal_".

(5)**Siku** significa "_hielo_". Gaara se refería a lo frío que era Sasuke. De ahí viene el título del fic.

* * *

Ni siquiera se si este es un final feliz o triste…

Gracias por leer :'3 Comentarios? Quejas? etc?


End file.
